1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to orthotics. More particularly, the invention relates to knee braces for correcting varus or valgus deformities of the knee.
2. Background of the Technology
Varus and valgus deformities are most often seen in patients suffering from osteoarthritis, but may also be present in other conditions such as lax ligaments. With a varus deformity, the knee joint is outwardly angulated, and with a valgus deformity, the knee joint is inwardly angulated.
There has been much research and effort put into creating more anatomical knee joints for knee orthoses. Unfortunately, many have inadequately addressed the problem of creating a joint that allows for adjustment of the angle of the knee in the frontal plane while providing for full range of motion of in the sagittal plane. Most current knee braces on the market only provide static corrective forces on the knee in the frontal plane. For example, a patient's knee may be in 15 degrees of angulation (varus or valgus) and a straight knee brace is forced onto the knee in an effort to hold the knee straight (i.e., correct the varus or valgus deformity). This tends to create an uncomfortable fit and more pressure along the areas of contact between the brace and the patient.
Those conventional knee braces that do allow for adjustment of varus or valgus deformities are not user adjustable. Instead, such braces are only adjustable by the health care provider via the use of tools, such as wrenches or screwdrivers. For example, one conventional knee brace includes a hinge that, when going into extension, increases the amount of corrective loading to the knee. However, that brace is not easily user adjustable and does not customize the knee joint to the individual's particular needs.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for ortheses and braces to correct varus and valgus deformities. Such ortheses would be particular well received if they were user adjustable.